Call Me Tech
by Sword of Robotics
Summary: Tech is a technology obsessed girl who's always wanted to work at Borg Industries. But after the Nindroid crisis, she decides against it. But when the ninja needs someone to build Zane a new body, she steps in to lend a hand. As this happens, Sensei has a vision of a new foe that can be defeated with the aid of a new ninja. And that new ninja is Tech herself. Summary sucks. Rated T


**Hello everybody! How's everyone doing tonight (or today)? Sword of Robotics (or Amberdiamondswords) here with my new story for my new account! **

**But before we begin, I'm just going to explain what the main character looks like so I don't have to take time in the story to do it:**

**Name: Cindy 'Techno' Surge (goes by Tech)**

**Age: Sixteen**

**Hair Style: Silverish gray, straight, goes about three inches past her shoulders**

**Eye color: Electric blue**

**Clothing: Light blue, lab coat like jacket. Gray t-shirt. Blue jeans. White sneakers. Black gloves.**

**Extra: British accent, robotic arm (right arm) **

**That's all for now. And now, enjoy!**

**REMEMBER: This takes place after Zane defeats the Golden Master, but before his funeral**

* * *

"Ah, bloody hell!"

Tech yelled as she swiftly drew her hand back from the Nindroid body. She waved it in the air to make the pain go away, that wire gave her quite the zap. She turned around and walked away from the body, walking to her computer. She began typing and talking

"Wires seem to be highly electrified, even though it is no longer operational."

She grab a toolbox and walked back over to the body, setting the box on the metal table. She dug through the tools and pulled out a pair of pliers

"Aha, here we go..."

She carefully entered the chest of the dead Nindroid and started pulling wires apart. Being careful that she didn't-

"Once again, bloody hell! AAAHHH!"

She threw the pliers back in the box and stormed over to her computer desk chair. She pulled a drawer out and started searching through it

"I'm gonna lose my other hand if this keeps up-"

The sound of small little 'clank' noises caught her attention. She looked around the room to see where it was coming from, a little cautious. But she relaxed when a small robotic spider came crawling out of the wall vent. She sighed

"Ah! Xavier! There you are. Did you bring me what I asked for?"

The light blue lights on the spider's back flashed a few times. Tech nodded

"That a boy, load it into the computer."

Xavier crawled onto the laptop...and bit it. The light blue lights on him turned green as he transferred information onto the laptop's memory. the picture of blueprints started to form on the screen. Tech folded her arms and nodded as she turned around in her chair and stood up

"Alright, put on the large screen."

Xavier's lights flashed as the blueprints appeared on a much larger screen that was in the wall. The blueprints was for the Nindroid she was working on. She nodded again

"Excellent work, Xavier. Couldn't be more proud!"

She reached for the tools again, but she heard Xavier beeping at her. She turned around to see the spider on top of a pair of rubber gloves.

"Ah, there they are. Thank you Xavier, now I shall-"

The spider was staring and beeping at her excitedly. Tech rolled her eyes

"Alright, alright. You do deserve it."

She walked across the room where several cans of oil were. She opened a drawer and pulled out a small petri dish. Xavier was going crazy, crawling over to where Tech was as she poured oil into the petri dish. She set the dish down on the counter, where Xavier grabbed it and started drinking the oil contents.

"You're welcome."

No response, the spider was too distracted by his treat. Tech rolled her eyes, then returned to her work. She placed the rubber gloves on her hands and observed the blueprints. She placed a hand on her chin

"Interesting. These are definitely blueprints that I am not familiar with. Well, let's get back to work."

She grabbed the pliers and started pulling wires again. This time not getting shocked thanks to the rubber gloves. As she worked, she yelled to Xavier

"So, what else is going on up there?"

Xavier made a few beeping noises, Tech nodded sadly

"Yes, the loss of that white ninja is a tragedy."

More beeps came from the robotic spider, Tech nodded once again

"True, Ninjago will never be then same without him."

After a few more beeps, Tech raised her head and stopped her work

"A memorial service? Why didn't I know about this?"

She paused for a moment...then she put the tools back in the box and removed her gloves

"Maybe we should go and pay our respects. He did save the city after all."

Xavier looked up from the petri dish, which was now empty, and nodded a few times. Tech covered up the Nindroid body and shut down her laptop. Then she waved her hand for Xavier to come to her. The spider crawled over to her quickly, then he crawled up arm, then up her head. He set himself on the side of her head and folded his legs in to look like a hair bow.

Tech took off her right glove, but she hesitated at first. For under the glove, was a metal arm, hand, and fingers. She didn't exactly like to look at it, it reminded her too much of...that day.

She ran out of the room and kicked opened the exit. She lived in an abandoned factory building, which she converted into her own little home...and laboratory. She held up her robotic arm and pressed a few buttons, making a grappling hook come out of her palm. She raised her hand in the air and fired the hook, making it latch onto a roof top edge. She retracted the rope that was connected to the hook, making her go flying. She yelled as she did

"I AM NOT SPIDERMAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

* * *

**As always, I start off with a short chapter so you guys can get a nice feel of the new OC**

**And if this story seems generic...good, that's the way I want it**

**Make sure to leave a review while you pick up your complementary toy robot!**

**This is Sword of Robotics, Master of Robots, Lordess of Swordness, signing off!**


End file.
